It is common today for communication devices such as landline and mobile phones to display a caller's identification (commonly referred to as caller ID). The caller's ID can include the name and/or telephone number of the person or company initiating the call. Based on a caller's ID, the party can determine whether or not s/he would like to answer the call or allow the call to be directed to a voicemail service.